As shown in FIG. 12, a known guiding and holding jig 1 for guiding and holding a flexible connector 4 is mounted between a case body 2 and a pull-out unit 3 accommodated in the case body 2 so as to permit pulling out and retracting the unit. In the guiding and holding jig 1, the flexible connector 4 is secured to a sheet metal supporting jig 5 with a string 6 and this sheet metal supporting jig 5 is articulately connected to a hinge 7 comprising two plates 7a connected with one pin 7b. 